10 drabble challenge! YEAAAAHHH!
by DramaticChipmunk
Summary: 'Ya know that's like saying 'Hey, yer dog is dead, but ya can still keep it', right' 'Grimm, I just feel like we're not good like this, this relationship isn't working.'


**10 drabble challenge**

_Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like./__**GrimmIchi**__  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle/__**Check**__  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!/__**Kind of**__  
4. Do ten of these, then post them./__**I did it long time ago, but I hesitated to post them ‚ cause I write only drabbles and nothin' too seriuos and**_

* * *

_**that's why I'm mad at myself .**_

**1. Yui – Love and Truth**

I pulled my sword out of his guts. Blood. It was flowing down on my hands, on my sword handle like a waterfall. Hot liquid burnt me like fire. But it was nothing compared with those eyes that burnt my skull, my throat, my lungs, my stomach, my eyes, my heart… They screamed silently, reminding, that those brown pools usually watched me with trust. And yet….

I betrayed him.

* * *

**2. He is We & Owl City – All About Us**

'Grimmjow, c'mere, let's dance!'

'Are you nuts, Kurosaki? We're in the middle of fucking park!'

'Grimm, give it a try, it'll be alright!' Ichigo smiled. That warm, heart melting smile was everything that Grimmjow was living for. And so he gave in.

They span around like couple of crazy, coffee-high squirrels.

'Ichi, Grimmjow spoke, slowing their pace little by little, Can you hear that?'

'Hear wha-' Berry wasn't able to finish the sentence, 'cause his lips were captured by a certain bluenet.

'…me loving you.' Grimmjow whispered.

* * *

**3. Megurine Luka – Just be friends**

'Ya know that's like saying 'Hey, yer dog is dead, but ya can still keep it', right?'

'Grimm, I just feel like we're not good like this, this relationship isn't working.'

Bluenet went out in white rage.

'Are ya fucking kidding me? I searched the one like you for all eternity and this is it? The end? Wha- How- URGH! Ichigo, I LOVE YOU! Fuck. How can- ' Although, it wasn't his nature, but Grimmjow was close to tears.

That was the moment when a devilish smirk perked on redhead's face. Ichigo burst into laughter and when he was almost out of breath, he said:

'A- April fools!'

For a moment, Grimmjow stood there, dumbfounded. Then, his face lit up. First, with realization. Then, with the fuming rage.

'YOU FUCKTARD! HOW _DARE_ YOU?'

Ichigo quickly made a dash for his own life's sake.

'I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE WOODPECKERS!'

Ichigo almost tripped over the chair, 'cause he started to laugh even harder.

'Woodpeckers? That's the best you could come up with?'

'URRRRRRRGHHH!'

* * *

**4. Nickelback – How You Remind Me**

Another pile of bottles amasses beside my bed. Ichi…. If only he'd be here. Probably he would scowl at me and tell me that I look like shit. Well, I do. Damn, I'm pathetic pile of shit. I've always been like that. Since I was born.

_NO._

Not always. When Ichi stormed into my life, he messed my world up. In a good way. I curse. Is there a point in thinking about him? About myself? About us? About anything?

* * *

**5. Nickelback – Burnt It to the Ground**

I was bored as a fuck when I heard familiar music. I glanced up to the scene.

The Grimmjow – excuse my foul language – fucking – Jaegerjaquez. With his band. In this god forsaken shithole excuse for a bar. I'm one helluva lucky bastard. I almost jizzed in my pants when our eyes met. Only for split second, though. But that was enough. Those cerulean pools. I almost drowned there. Who says that blue is cold color? It almost burnt me to the ground.

* * *

**6. He is We – Breathe**

'You! It's all your fault! Your damn fault!'

Everyone stared with shock and disbelief when Yuzu, yes, gentle and soft hearted Yuzu cursed and beat certain blue haired man with her small fists.

'Yuzu, stop.' Her father whispered. The girl fell on her knees and started to cry. Her scream was so loud, her tears were so overwhelming that no one in the waiting room could even turn head to her direction, let alone dare to calm her. _Ichigo could._

The doctor stepped in. Everyone looked up at him with hope in their eyes.

'I'm sorry, we weren't able to save him.'

The night.

The night when hospital was filled with so much different, yet so united cries, sobs, sniffs, screams.

The night.

The night when orange hair stopped to shine and brown eyes didn't gleam anymore.

The night.

The night when _he_ stopped breathing.

* * *

**7. 55 Escape – Liez**

'You lied to me!' heavy fist connected with Ichigo's jaw.

'It's not like you're innocent!' a kick was thrown at Grimmjow's stomach. 'Was it all just the game for you?'

Silence.

'Was it, Grimmjow?'

'Ichi… I love you, you know that! That was only one night stand!'

'Fuck you, Grimmjow. And I didn't even cheat on you for real. I pretended to, so I can see your reaction.'

Blue – haired man's eyes widened.

He stood there and heard soft whisper before door closed with loud slam behind Ichigo's back.

'I'm sick of your lies.'

* * *

**8. Pussycat Dolls – I hate This Part**

Snowing. Radio's blurring some boring melody. The silence between them is so thick, you can slam your face at that.

'Ichi-'

'Don't. Just drive. I couldn't handle if I have to talk to you now.'

'But-'

'Grimm… Please.'

Grimmjow stopped the car at the roadside. That made Ichigo to turn his head to his blue – haired lover. Grimmjow took in a deep breath. Then he exhaled slowly.

'Ichigo. Listen to me.'

He undid his seatbelt. Then placed his palms on Ichigo's cheeks. Cyan eyes met brown ones with dead serious look.

'Ichigo. You. Will. Not. Die.'

Brown eyes started to water. Blue - haired man pressed his lips on Ichigo's now hairless crown.

'Everything will be alright.'

* * *

**9. BoA – Eat You Up**

Grimmjow sighed. It was one of those nights again. He was sipping his beer. Nothing interesting happening.

BORING.

His eyes roamed over the sea of bodies.

NOTHING.

No fights, no one to get laid with, and now even his beer was betraying him – it started to taste like milk. Grimmjow hated milk. Suddenly, he felt abrupt pull. He almost fell off his chair – someone pulled his tie.

'The fucker is going to die.'

He smirked, at least a figh-

HOLY CRAP.

When he lifted his head, he saw the most gorgeous creature in whole universe, holding his tie. Orange locks, brown eyes and devilish smirk enslaved Grimmjow's heart. He felt another pull and gave in. the boy dragged him on the dance floor. They danced. Music was just changing, somewhere in his mind Grimmjow counted about six songs.

Then the boy was on his toes and whispered into Grimmjow's ear:

'You look so edible right now. I could just eat you up.' Hot breath sent shivers down bluenet's spine.

He wasted no time when boy was retreating. He grabbed oranget's collar, lifted him and shoved his tongue between those sinful pink lips.

* * *

**10. Good Charlotte – Victims of Love**

'Hush, hush.' Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo was in his arms, crying. 'G – Grimm… Why? Why did he do that?'

''Cause he's an asshole. Now stop crying, Berry.'

'Don't call me that.' Ichigo protested, but calmed down a bit.

'I'll go make you some tea.' Offered Grimmjow.

'Don't go, said Ichigo weakly, I want you to be here.'

'Well, if you insist.' Blue haired man tightened his grip around oranget. He swore to himself that he'll kill the white freak for making Berry feel like that. But… Partly, it was Ichigo's fault, too. Shirosaki was well known manwhore, he was going through everyone. Grimmjow warned Ichigo, but redhead just waved aside bluenet's advice.

Anywayyyyyy… It was ok with Grimmjow, he knew that thinking like that was bad, 'cause Ichigo was in pain, but he couldn't help it.

'_But I have a chance now.' _

And he won't miss it again. the chance to make his plan come true. Plan, that went with the name

'Fuck. The. Friendzone.'


End file.
